


Bloodstream

by ubiquitousness



Series: A Little Spot of Merthur [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurs POV, Fluff, M/M, Slight fluff, no magic reveal, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubiquitousness/pseuds/ubiquitousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is dangerous. Incredibly dangerous and it was killing Arthur and yet, at the same time, it was keeping him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also a part of the revamp of my pieces. Nothing too much to fix, but some grammatical errors and sentences that meant nothing. Hopefully you enjoy! (9-1-2016)

Honestly, Merlin was dangerous. Arthur could care less that he was magic and that he had yet to tell Merlin about it. It was understandable in a sense. Merlin was smart, but he often forgot how smart Arthur was. That was the first reason why Merlin was dangerous - he underestimated Arthur's knowledge and his want of it. Arthur would do _anything_ to find out something he didn't know. Sometimes he found that he was better off not knowing something, but he never regretted finding things out. He was curious by nature. 

That was how Arthur knew Merlin was magic - his curiosity. From the beginning, Arthur was curious as to why Merlin always wanted to tag along everywhere, but disappeared in the midst of the action. Without Merlin's knowledge, he followed and watched him. He was surprised, and angry at first, but then when he went to talk to Gaius a few days later, and he understood that he had a secret that could kill his best friend. Living with Merlin was annoying and dysfunctional, but leaving without Merlin would most likely be somewhat unbearable. 

The second reason that Merlin was dangerous was because he was so _damn_ nice. To absolutely anyone. Unless of course they were trying to kill him or Arthur - then Merlin was reasonable. A different shade of nice. Merlin was so nice that people couldn't help but fall into his spell of kindness. Or so it seemed. Arthur suspected that certain people saw past his niceness for what he really was, but then again, those people always turned out to be "bad guys" and probably thought Merlin was just in their way to kill him. He usually was. 

Anyways, Merlin being nice made him so damn likable which obviously was one of the reasons Arthur liked having him around. Very few times in his life had he met someone who genuinely cared about Arthur and his thoughts, ideas, tears (which he never shed in front of Merlin, thank you very much), and his smiles as Merlin had. It was rare to find a person not afraid of the titles and hierarchy that would want to get to know Arthur. As thankful as Arthur was for that kind of support and friendship, it was noticeable to the public and it bothered Arthur. 

That over anything was the third reason why Merlin was dangerous - it seemed everyone except Merlin could see how Arthur felt and acted around him. O-B-L-I-V-I-O-U-S. B-A-S-T-A-R-D. The entire kingdom was probably going around not so quietly making bets as to how long it would be before Arthur simply grabbed Merlin by the shoulders, shoved him into a wall, and kissed him. If Arthur had known where to go to place those bets, he would have bet a good deal on his fortunes on never. Royals didn't act on their impulses. It was _un_ -royal like. But, with the way Merlin has been acting lately, Arthur would say that the impulse was fixing to burst. He would have to do something about Merlin being dangerous.

Which led him to the fourth reason Merlin was dangerous. Not only did he have no idea that Arthur was incredibly fixated on being near Merlin, Merlin did...things that made it incredibly difficult to _not_ like Merlin. Not sexual things, per say, but normal everyday things that he did that could be translated into sexual things. Like, when he Merlin was frustrated, confused, upset, or angry he ran his right hand through his hair. His hair normally sticks up and is everywhere, but during those moments before they fall back into their place, they are even more everywhere to the point where if Arthur had to guess, would look like Merlin's hair after sex or a not-so peaceful night of rest. 

Then there was the lip biting, on the lower left side of his mouth. It happened when Merlin was concentrating on things that he didn't have to tell Arthur about, but wanted to handle on his own. Arthur also found that it happened when there was something important that Merlin should have mentioned but didn't want Arthur to know or to be the one to tell him. That happened more often then not, and though Arthur knew what it meant, he also knew that the motion sent unwanted chills up his spine and thoughts of what it would look like when Merlin was doing _other_ things. 

Next on the list are the smiles that Merlin gave Arthur every morning as he woke him up. Arthur normally played them off with rude or sleepy comments, but they were honestly one of the best things to wake up to in the history of the world. Arthur knew that Merlin was just as bad a morning person as Arthur himself, so that smile alone was wonders. Merlin was basically putting on his happy face to make Arthur happier as he got up because he knew that Arthur hated waking up. While his smiles were beautiful to say the least, Merlin was putting himself behind Arthur and not necessarily because of his job as Arthur's manservant. 

Merlin was also fond of rubbing his belly. Which was weird, yes. But, he did it. Not when he was hungry either. More like when he wasn't thinking about it because Arthur was sure that if Merlin was thinking, he wouldn't put his hand under his shirt and just rub with his shirt up and his stomach showing. It was a nice one, with a bit of a happy trail that wasn't distracting at all. But, it was unique. And Arthur loved it and would never admit that he wanted to be that hand that rubbed Merlin's stomach at random moments of the day. 

The fifth reason Arthur could come up with as to why Merlin was dangerous was because he is always around. In the morning when he wakes up, always by his side or never far off during the day, and there when Arthur went to sleep. It was the job of a manservant to be accessible at all times of the day and to be sure that he had everything he needed, but that was just it. Merlin was always there, always being sure that Arthur had everything he needed sometimes before Arthur even knew he needed it. Merlin was _always there_. Not going to lie, but Arthur hated and loved that about Merlin at the same time. He needed time away from Merlin and for one reason only: he was growing dependent on the presence of Merlin. His very being eased Arthur into peace, despite the fact that Arthur rarely let it show. His presence made him jumpy, aware, frightful, curious, hot, bothered, at ease and peaceful. 

The fact that he could list the reasons why Merlin was dangerous, that he knew that he bit his lip when he was wary of letting Arthur know something, that he fantasized what being Merlin's hand would feel like, pr that he loved seeing Merlin smile was a _problem_. Arthur could tell that he was growing attached to Merlin in ways he never thought possible to be attached to a person. It wasn't necessarily a sexual attraction, but it included that. Arthur _needed_ Merlin by his side. He couldn't remember the days where Merlin wasn't there, and he could barely function when Merlin was away. He had found a way into the impenetrable bloodstream of one Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was a royal, a prince on the way to the throne and he couldn't afford to grow attached to a manservant, or anyone for the matter, because it put their life in danger. Arthur knew that Merlin could handle himself, but that was beside the point. It meant that one day he might have to live without Merlin. That was a problem. He was dangerous because Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to live without Merlin. And Merlin had no idea. So, Arthur kept acting like a prat and a dollop-head (or so Merlin called him) because it was better than letting Merlin find out that if Merlin left, Arthur would too.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment and check out my ongoing piece, The Flaws of Fate. Much love!


End file.
